


Sakura's Always A Little Too Late

by Beccaman



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccaman/pseuds/Beccaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura was only late for a couple of things in her life. Five important things, anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakura's Always A Little Too Late

Sakura was only late for a couple of things in her life. Five important things, anyways.

First, she was too late to gain respect from Sasuke. She was just another fangirl, another person in love with him, another nuisance. She really should've put more time in her training and other things, like Tenten for example, and maybe she would've gotten Sasuke’s attention.

The second thing she was late with was her confidence. She wasn’t confident in her abilities till the middle of the Chunin exams, and before that, she had been too late to save Naruto, Sasuke or Kakashi from Zabuza and Haku. Her confidence didn’t really grow strong though until she started training with Tsunade.

The third time she was late, she felt it was her gravest mistake. She wasn’t there to save Sasuke. She wasn’t there for him. She wasn’t there with Naruto, She wasn’t there. As soon as she heard how the mission had went and everyone was pretty injured, she rushed to the hospital, and sat by Naruto’s side, crying over the photo of her, Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke.

Sakura was a late bloomer. She didn’t get anything she was proud of till she was almost 17, when she got her Strength of A Hundred Seal, but then after the war, when she had her daughter, her figure grew in more womanly.

The last thing she was late in was when she was on the battlefield, 16 years old, Sasuke and others around her, as she watched Neji be pierced through the chest. She couldn’t of saved him, that’s not what she was late on. She was late on saving Naruto again. She saw Naruto sink to the ground, his eyes turning a little crazy like they did when he was about to go into The Nine Tails Form. Then, she saw Hinata raise her hand and slap him across the face. Naruto looked at her, the crazy draining from his eyes, and Sakura knew that she had lost to Hinata.

She never truly realized how much she cared about Naruto until she saw the look in his eyes as he looked at Hinata. Neji, lying dead on the floor in front of them, Hinata, absolutely devastated, but knowing the war must go on, and Naruto, pure love and determination burning in his eyes. Sakura sank to the ground, as Naruto pretty well lit himself and Hinata on fire with chakra, and the two literally burned off love.

And she was right. After the war, learning Hinata and Naruto were in a relationship broke her heart, and she didn’t know why. She thought she loved Sasuke, but Naruto had always been there. She wasn’t mad at Hinata, but she missed Naruto’s attention. And it did make her a little jealous and angry.

But knowing that the girl had been in love with Naruto for many years, accepted his many flaws, and almost died saving his life almost twice. Seeing the love in her eyes, and him finally returning it back, was almost magical. So when Hinata asked her to be her maid of honor, she humbly accepted. And when they said their vows, and kissed, Sakura looked in the sky, and thanked her lucky stars she was allowed to stand here today.

**Author's Note:**

> This is relatively old. I wrote this about 3 months ago, right after I seen the episode where Neji died and a couple of AMV's. So sorry if it sucks  
> (Also, I am not a NaruSaku shipper, but I can support the couple.")


End file.
